Harry's Real Father
by McCountryGirl
Summary: After their Hogwarts graduation, Lily Evans and Severus Snape shared a drunken night during Sirius Black's party. Eleven years later, Severus meets the Boy Who Lived, and feels a strange connection to the obsydian-haired, emerald-eyed boy with the lighting bolt scar. Why do the pair of eyes that some much remind Severus of his lost love have flecks of pure obsydian black?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__New, amazing overused plotline, story! I like taking plotlines that are overused, such as 'Percy Jackson's Twin Sister', 'Reading the Books' or 'Heatia Has a Child', but this is a new fandom, so I'm going to torture a new one! 'Snape is Harry's Father!' dun, duh, duh, DUH! Prepare yourselves for the semi-fail up ahead! By the way, I realized I like writing in italics._

_**Harry's Real Father**_

_Severus Snape was sitting on the bank of the murky river near Spinner's End like he used to with Lily Evans, his long time crush. This time, however, she wasn't here. She probably wasn't coming back down to Spinner's End ever again._

_Lily, Severus and Lily's friends, the Mauraders, had just graduated from Hogwarts this past month, and Severus had pushed his relationship with Lily to a breaking point._

_They had been at an end of the year party that Sirius Black, one of the vile Mauraders that had picked on Severus, had set up. Severus was downing Fire Whiskey, dwelling on the past. He still loved Lily, even after the mistake of calling her a mudblood. Lily was the first friend he ever really had. He wanted Lily for his own wife, but she and James Potter, the most vile Maurader, were getting married come November. _

_Severus had downed several Fire Whiskies when he spotted Lily._

_She was sitting alone, downing Fire Whiskey herself._

_Severus had taken his drunken self over to talk to his one true love._

_"Hi Lily." he slurred, the alcohol impeding his speach._

_"Hi Sev." she whispered, her breath smelling like alcohol._

_"Whas wrong?" Severus asked._

_"James is off with his friends, ignoring his fiancee." she told him._

_"Well, he's missing out on a very beautiful girl." Severus stated, not realizing what he said. Lily nearly dropped her Fire Whiskey, not believing what she heard._

_Some part of Lily's brain got a stupid idea, one many drunks get._

_She reached her hand out to Severus' neck, entangling her fingers in his messy, obsydian, hair. She pulled him closer, placing her soft, cherry scented lips against his._

_Severus took a few seconds to regain from the shock, and followed Lily's lead._

_What felt like hours later, the two very drunk best friends were laying in a soft, warm bed, void of all clothing. They were both sound asleep, unaware of the reprecussions this night would have in the future._

_Lily was the first to awake from her drunken slumber._

_She stretched her arms out, hitting someone in the back of the head. She expected it to be James, but the messy, black hair was slightly too long, as it lay past the owner's shoulders._

_The owner of the messy black locks awoke at the force of someone hitting his head. He rolled over to see who it was._

_His obsydian-black eyes locked with Lily's emerald green ones. A silent, knowing conversation passed between the sets of growing eyes._

_"Bloody hell." Severus whispered under his breath._

_"Merlin!" Lily cursed silently. _

_Severus, with a shy, unhappy face, quickly left the confines of the bed and slipped his black jeans, black t-shirt and black boots on quickly._

_Lily, shame lurking her features, slipped her red and gold sundress and black flats back on._

_Severus left the room first, wandering the building._

_They were at The Leaky Cauldron, where Black had hosted the party._

_Lily wandered out of the room, wrapping her arms tentativly around Severus's waist, nuzzling her face into his neck._

_"I may be engaged, but I regret nothing." she whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine._

_"Nor do I." he replied, kissing the top of her head lovingly._

_Lily had left to go look for James. Severus was helping Tom, the poor bartender, clean up the mess made by the Hogwarts graduates. _

_After helping, he entered the back room, taping his wand on a specific brick, causing the wall to open up into a doorway._

_Wandering the streets of Diagon Alley, Severus stopped at Madame Malkin's to say hello and buy a simple black cloak._

_Next, he stopped by the Apothecary shop for Potion ingrediants. Severus wanted to practice potions, just in case._

_After that, he entered a small jewllery store, next to the Ice Cream Shop._

_He browsed the displays, looking for something nice._

_He decided on one with a simple, gold chain, which held a simple charm, depicting two crossed wands and a heart._

_After paying threw Galleons on the necklace, he wandered back to The Leaky Cauldron. _

_He then headed for the Muggle street entrance, and headed home._

_Once returning home and locking himself in his bedroom._

_He found a small box under his bed and placed the necklace in it._

_He wrapped it in gold and red wrapping paper with a silver bow. He attached a letter in a creme envelope._

Dearest Lily,

Consider this an early wedding present.

I once loved you, I cannot say I do not still.

Please, accept this necklace as a token of my love, and an apology for what happened last night.

I feel like a foolish Muggle, getting drunk and doing what we did, but I hope you will still be my friend.

Love Forever,

Severus Tobias Snape, Half-Blood Prince

_He tucked the envelope under the ribbon and called for his tawny barn owl, Alania. She appeared almost instantly._

_"Hey girl, can you please bring this to Lily Evans? I'll give you a nice rat." Severus asked the bird. She squaked, letting him tie the package around her leg._

_Lily was sitting in her bedroom, talking to Petunia about James and her fiancee, Vernon Dursley, when Severus' owl flew into her room._

_"Hey Alania, what do you have there?" she asked the bird. She untied the ribbon from the owl's leg and looked over the package. She found the letter with her name written in Severus' tall, hasty hand._

_Taking a breath, she opened the letter, reading it quietly._

_"Is it from James?" Petunia asked curiously._

_"No, it's from Sev." Lily responded, silent tears pooling in her eyes._

_"What does it say?" Petunia asked._

_"He got me an early wedding present. A necklace." she informed her sister while picking up the package Alania dropped. It was wrapped in red and gold striped paper, held together by a silver bow._

_She unwrapped the box, lifting off the lid._

_She and Petunia gasped at the contents of the box._

_It held a silver, white rose and a jewellery box._

_Lily placed the rose on her nightable and lifted the box out._

_She opened the top, and the tears pooling in her eyes threatened to spill down her cheeks._

_Severus had gotten her a simple gold chained necklace with two crossed wands, one gold, Gryffindor, and ine silver, Slytherin, over top of a violet purple heart._

_Petunia help her clasp the necklace behind her neck._

_She picked up her hand mirror and admired it._

_She picked up a piece of paper and a pen._

Severus,

Thank you for the beautiful necklace.

I loved you once, like a brother, then as a lover, and then a brother.

I hope that doesn't disappoint you too much.

I feel foolish too, after what happened last night, but it does not do well to dwell on the past, fore we cannot change it.

You are still, and always will be, my best friend.

Love,

Lillian Rose Evans, Flower Princess Extrldinare

_She placed the paper into a pale green envelope and sent it back with Severus' owl._

_Unbenoust to the witch and wizard, that night at The Leaky Cauldron would change both of their lives drastically. For Lily, it would mean having to admit her wrong-doing to James. For Severus, it would mean caring the burden of not knowing the biggest secret anyone had ever kept from him._

_**A/N: **__What do you think? Is it a good story? Am I going way off ship, and should Avada Kadavera this story before it wreaks havoc on the archive? Should I let it live? Please, tell me. Now, for my customary question: In America, the film adaption of the Philosopher's Stone goes by what name? First correct gets ten points for their house. No house, no points._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I couldn't help myself. I had to start the new chapter. Now, before I begin, I would like to say a few words. They are: Apple Sauce! Pineapple! Gringotts! Thank you. Now, in all seriousness, I am not the literarry Queen, J. K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter. *Accio Tissue*_

_House Points_

_**H:**__ 10_

_**R: **__0_

_**S: **__0_

_**G: **__0_

_**Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey**_

_Albus Dumbledore stood in the centre of Privet Drive, conversing with a cat. The tabby, Minerva McGonagall, had been watching over a Muggle family for the better part of a day, and was voicing her opinion on the family._

_"They are terrible, Albus. Their child was kicking his mother, asking for sweets. His father just laughed, condoning the behaviour." Minerve cried._

_"Minerva, they are his only living relatives. His parents are deceased, his grandparents are deceased, his father was an only child. Petunia Evans-Dursley is his only living family." Albus interjected. Unknown to the two professors, the child in question had not lost both of his parents. One of them was still out there, oblivious to his son's existence._

_A low rumbling sound was heard over Privet Drive. A man the size of a house, easily, was riding a motorcycle._

_"Ain't it beautiful? Borrowed it from young Sirius Black." the man said. He had curly black hair that fell past his shoulders, an equaly long and curly beard, and twin black eyes that shone like beetles._

_"Where is the boy?" Albus asked._

_"Righ' 'ere, sir. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol." Hagrid said. He handed Albus and Minerva a bundle of green and gold blankets. Through the blankets, they could make out a tuft of obsydian black hair and a lightning bolt scar._

_"C-Can I say goodbye?" Hagrid stuttered._

_"Goodbye, I'll see you in ten years, Harry." Hagrid whispered, giving the boy a soft, whiskery kiss, causing Hagrid to wail._

_"Quiet, Hagrid. You'll wake the Muggles and we'll get caught!" Albus chidded._

_"S-Sorry, I'm j-just g-gonna miss the tyke." Hagrid said, rubbing his eyes._

_Albus removed a simple red, gold, silver, green, blue,white, yellow and black envelope from the pocket of his robes. He placed the envelope in the folds of the green blankets._

_"Albus, why these Muggles? Why couldn't he live with his godfather?" Minerva asked. Albus gave her a sad smile, laying the child on the doorstep of number four with the letter. Hagrid let a few stray tears run down his face._

_"We must do this, Minerva." _

_-Line Breaker- -Line Breaker-_

_Nine years after that day when the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor house left Harrisson James Potter with his aunt, Petunia Evans-Dursley and her family. His shaggy obsydian hair had grown shaggier and shaggier, never able to tame. His emerald green eyes had curious flecks of colour the same shade as his hair, obsydian._

_He was asleep, in his cabinet, under the stairs._

_His aunt began to rap her knuckles on the door._

_"Up! Up!" she screached. Harry took a moment to blink, reaching forward to grab his badly broken glasses. _

_Petunia kept screaching until Harry awoke._

_"It is your uncle's birthday. I expect you to not burn breakfast today." she chidded. On birthdays, Harry had to put in twice his effort if he didn't want to be flogged. He scurried towards the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan, two dozen eggs and a pack of bacon. _

_As the bacon began to sizzle, he cracked and whipped the eggs, pouring them into the pan he vacated of the crispy bacon. _

_Vernon Dursley was the size of a walrus, with little neck, multiole chins and a slightly pink colour. His greasy, blonde hair lay plastered to his head. Harry knew that at least half of the bacon and a dozen and a quarter eggs were for Vernon._

_Dudley, Harry's cousin, came waddling down the stairs like a penguin, dressed in a pair of burgandy slacks, an orange dress shirt, a black and red tie and a black dress coat. Suffice to say, he looked like a walking fire, but Harry kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he opened it, he'd be in the cupboard until Easter in three months._

_Vernon was next to waddle down the stairs, greasy hair slicked back with gel. He was wearing black slacks, a grey polo and a white jacket. That day, he looked like a beluga-killer whale hybrid. Fat, black, white, grey and screachy._

_"Happy birthday, father." Dudley cheered._

_"Yes, happy birthday dear." Petunia chirped. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight, scalp pulling bun. Her skinny, horse-like figure was cloaked in a floral dress and a white apron. As per usual, Harry was ignored. Harry finished his cooking and placed the plates on the table. He skirted around the table and back into his cupboard. He sat on his bed, letting his thoughts drift._

_His first thought went to his one memory that wasn't the Dursleys._

_It was a flash of green light and a scream._

_Harry's second thought drifted to what the Dursleys had told him about his parents' death._

_Apperantly, they died in a car crash, leaving him an orphan._

_He was the only survivor. His only souvineir was the lightning scar on his forehead._

_Harry's mom, Lily, was Petunia's sister. Petunia had always called her sister a freak, often hitting Harry to outpost her hate._

_Vernon called Harry a useless prat, flogging him with an old belt if he put a toe out of line._

_Dudley and his gang would chase Harry around at school, beating him up. Their favourite game was 'Harry Hunting', chasing him around the schoolyard. Harry was cinsiderable faster, but outrunning Dudley would get him a harder beating when he was caught._

_Harry was considerably thin and lanky. His hair covered his face, obscuring his eyes and scar. He stood at a measly 3'6" at nine years old. His black hair actually had two different colours: obsydian and scarlet red, but the red wasn't very visible unless his hair was wet. _

_Vernon, Dudley and Petunia had finished their breakfast, sending Dudley to fetch Harry to clean it up. He cleared the plates away and scrubbed them. He then sat near the arch between the kitchen and livingroom, waiting to be told to clear away the paper._

_Vernon had recieved a new address book, a set of monogrammed pens, a silvery grey comb (which he really would not use.), a set of steel toe boots for his workplace and a set of old looking, boring, slate grey ties._

_Harry was called to clear away the black and bronze paper almost immediatly._

_He spent the rest of the day trying to do everything right and not get flogged._

_On that day, the Dursleys had gone to the Reptile House, a lizard sancturary in London. Mrs. Figg, the woman who watched Harry when they went away, was in Scotland with her dying father, so Harry was dragged along._

_At the Reptile House, Harry was content standing by a cage holding a small Boa Constrictor. It was about three years old._

_"Why won't you move?!" Dudley cursed, feining anger. He quickly lost intrest and went to go see an iguana._

_"I know how you feel, having people shove your ugly face in on you, day after day." he told the Boa. The snake stood up and winked at him._

_"See the little one, I'll try and keep him away from you. You don't deserve that." Harry whispered, mischeif glinting in his two-tone eyes._

_"See the big one? I'll clock him if you want me to." Harry confided. The snake shook his head._

_"Good call. I'd be locked in the cupboard for another month if I did."_

_"Hey, can I call you Salha?" he asked thoughtfully. The snake nodded._

_"Alright, Salha. I like your scales, they're a pretty green, like my eyes."_

_"MUM! DAD! LOOK AT THE SNAKE!" Dudley cried. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia came as quickly as they could, looking at Salha. Dudley placed his palms on the glass, trying to get closer to the snake. Harry had been shoved aside. He looked over at Salha's container. The glass suddenly shattered, causing Dudley to fall in. Salha slithered out of the enclosure, right over to Harry._

_"Salha, if I could keep you, I would. Believe me." Harry told the snake, rubbing her back._

_"I will find you, friend." Salha hissed, slithering away from Harry._

_**A/N: **__How do you like the first chapter? Is it bad? Terrible? Good? House Point Question: What are the names of Severus Tobias Snape? 20 House Points to the first correct guesser. No house, no points. Battle on!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__New chapter! House Pounts will be added together at the end of the chappie this time. _

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

_Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, playing chess with a Poltergeist. _

_His door swung open, revealing Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. _

_"Albus, a nine year old boy just shattered a pain of glass. Without trying to." Fudge fumed._

_"Accidental magic is common in young children. I once set a horse on fire because my sister stole my favourite shoes. What is this child's name?" Dumbledore reminiced._

_"Harrison James Potter." Fudge deadpanned. Dumbledore tensed. The Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. _

_"Sit down, Cornelius." Albus instructed. _

_"Last winter, this untrained half-blood managed to Aparate onto the roof of his school, just to get away from a bully. He once dyed his teacher's hair blue without meaning to. The Muggles he lives with beat him, Albus. He should have been given to one of his godfathers. Merlin knows he has three! Mind you, one of them is in Azkaban for killing another, but there is still Remus John Lupin. Why the blasted Muggles?" Cornelius vented._

_"Because, a blood bond is stronger than that of a godfather." Albus said plainly._

_**Azkaban Prison**_

_Sirius Orion Black curled closer to his chest in his Azkaban cell. His dreams, and nightmares, were plaguing his mind again._

_"Harry. Harry. Be safe. Not Harry! Not Harry!" he screamed in his sleep. The Dementors, being ignorant blokes, ignored his cries, because he was unhappy._

_His most recent nightmare was of his friend, Peter Pettigrew, the traitorous git who had gotten him put in Azkaban, was trying to kill his godson. _

_He jerked awake, beads of sweat streaming down his face._

_"Harry." he choked out, tears streaking down his face._

_**16, Plirate Drive, Surrey**_

_Remus John Lupin couldn't sleep. His old nightmares from eight years ago plagued his mind._

_Lily and James being murdered. _

_Voldemort killing Harry._

_Sirius being framed._

_Peter being a traitor, betraying Lily, James, Sirius and Remus._

_He woke with a jolt, shivers tracing the length of his spine._

_He didn't want his cub getting hurt._

_"H-Harry." he choked, sobbing terribly._

_**2, Spinner's End, Cokeworth**_

_A cold sweat woke Professor Severus Tobias Snape._

_He had a strange nightmare about a nine year old boy with obsydian black and scarlet red hair with emerald green and obsydian eyes._

_He had been captured by a cloaked figure._

_A green light shot from the figure's wand._

_It hit the boy, killing him._

_He awoke each time, seconds after the Killing Curse hit the boy._

_Each year, the boy aged slightly._

_"Lily." he whispered, seeing so much of his love in the young boy._

_**4, Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey**_

_Harry had been locked in his cupboard again, for an unknown amount of time._

_Vernon had growled at him about the glass shattering, causing Dudley to get soaked._

_Salha had told him she'd find him._

_He missed her._

_She was nice._

_Her scales reminded him of his eyes, her eyes reminded him of his scarlet red streaks._

_Vernon said his eyes were freakish, being green and black._

_His hair, Petunia would say, was even more unatural. Obsydian black tresses, streaked with scarlet red that only chose to become visible when his hair was wet._

_Petunia said her sister had run off with a drunk, married him, and had Harry._

_She was only 19, Petunia told him._

_She said his parents were low-life freaks, just like him._

_Vernon made him not want an imagination, saying imagination is for old, decrypt people who have nothing else._

_Dudley just liked to use the smaller boy as a punching bag._

_One to the ribs, three to the gut, four to the face._

_Wherever he thougt would hurt._

_His night was full of murky dreams._

_He was tied to a wall, unable to move._

_To his right was a man with curly black hair and piercing grey eyes._

_To his left was a man with shaggy brown hair and grass green eyes._

_On the wall across from him was a man with black waves and black eyes._

_A man with no visible features entered the room._

_He pulled a black stick out of his pocket and pointed it at Harry._

_A green light shot from the stick, hitting him in the chest._

_**A/N: **__Does this chapter live up to everybody's expectations? Since no one understtod my last question, the answer was Eileen and Tobias Snape. Now, 15 points to the first correct answer. Q: What is the inscription in the Mirror of Erised, backwards?_


End file.
